


Admmitance

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr, Writing, admittance, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and Leave Kudos please





	Admmitance

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Leave Kudos please

“I knew everything,” Cas murmurs, his quiet voice sounding loud in the large room. He wouldn't look at Dean, keeping his face down, and he took a deep breathe. "I knew when the sun would exactly rise. I knew when the moon would set. I knew when a child would be born. I knew every prophet and when they'd be brought to light. I knew the exact moment your brother went down the wrong path. And I knew the exact moment you saved him. I can pinpint the exact nanosecond that your head breached the ground in Pontiac, Illinois. I can say exactly when I touched you in hell. But I..." Cas' voice chocked, and he dared a glace at Dean, whose full attanetion was on Cas, his mouth slightly agape. Cas took another deep breath, looking away again, and steeling himself. 

 

"But I can't pinpoint when I fell in love with you. I keep finding a moment, and then I'll see another one further back. I...I can't see exactly whe it happened. Maybe it happened while you were in hell, and I could see your sopul for everything it was. Or maybe it was when I first touched your skin, and left that mark. It might've been when I first fought with yiu. It could possibly be before I atcually met you, when I watched you from the heavens..." Cas trailed off again, his heart beating loudly in his ears, and his body tense. 

 

"The...the point is...I don't know when I fell in love with you. But I did. It happened. And I wanted it to happend for so long. I wiated to fall in love with you, but when I realised I was...It hit me so much that I was in love with you. I just....wouldn't pinpoint when it happened. And I fall in love with you more and more each time you do something." Cas finished, and took another deep breath, steadying himself, and he looked over at Dean, who now looked like he was holidng back tears. Cas' chest was painful for a moment before he realised what it meant. Cas smiled a bit , and it was gentle. Dean nodded and reached out, not saying a word before he oulled Cas against him and pressed his lips to Cas'. 

 

And...It had everything Cas just spoke in that single kiss. It had all the love and the energy and the admittance of everything. Cas had to pull back after a moment to take a breath, and his heart hammered in his chest. 

 

This would be a new point of his love, he knew that. But...Dean loved him back. That's what mattered. 

 

Dean Winchester loved him back. 


End file.
